Change
by purple dranzer
Summary: Season change, people also change. Su-woon left her but she got her true friends. Still she is feeling lost. What happened to her? She couldn't accept the change. So she went to change the "CHANGE". What will she do? Will her step shatter hearts? Or will she be able to fix everything? My first AkaYona fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my AkaYona fanfic. Enjoy..!

It was time of summer. The sun was blazing warmly. One pair of purple eyes were gazing the the tired leaves of trees who were trying to surpass the loneliness of summer. Purple eyed girl smiled.

"they are like me… trying to surpass the present and holding onto the past"

"you're still thinking about past?" a masked man asked from behind.

"are you talking to me? Shin-ah it is so unusual for you to talk about things like this."

"but when it comes about you I can't stop my lips from opening to share some words"

"but Shin-ah you can't understand what I'm going through. I didn't want to share this with anyone. But unfortunately you're heard it. "

"I can understand"

"you can't. You just can't. You never know how I've thought about Su-woon. How much I've wasted my time clinging to him."

"I'm happy that you've finally understood that clinging to him was nothing but wasting your time"

"Shin-ah!"

"what Yona? The cheater who killed your father and tried to kill you too! You're thinking about that person. And the person who sacrificed his everything to save you hasn't gained place in your thoughts"

Shin-ah went from there leaving confused and regretted Yona behind.

"Shin-ah was right. Hak sacrificed everything for me but…"

"Hey Princess!"

"Jea-ha" Yona smiled at him.

"Anything happened?" the green dragon looked into her eyes with care.

"nothing happened really!" Yona tried to show a fake smile but couldn't cheat Jea-ha's mesmerising smart eyes.

Jea-ha put his hand on Yona's shoulder and pulled her towards him and took his face closer to her "Is there something bothering you my dear Hime?"

Suddenly Jea-ha felt a hilarious hit on his head and fell down leaving shocked Yona.

"You air-headed stupid monster..just get away from Hime-sama"

"Hak next time before hurting me please make sure not to hit too hard. But tell me one thing are you afraid that your Hime-sama will fall for me if I come closer to her?"

"You monster! Just keep distance!"

Jea-ha laughed loudly. Hak gave a dangerous look. Jea-ha left the place still laughing.

Hak looked at Yona and gave her a smile. Yona smiled back while Shin-ah's words were still cutting her mind.

"Hak I need some moments to spend alone. Please excuse me."

"Yes. Hime-sama" and he left.

"Shin-ah, you we're right. But I can't stop thinking about him. The way I looked into his green eyes,the way his lips smiled for me. The hairpin he gave me is…" She stopped and took out the hairpin and touched with affection.

"I can't accept this change….."

"Kija"

"what happened Yoon?"

"Have you seen the green dragon, hak and Yona?"

"Nope Yoon. Hey shin-ah have you seen them?"

"I talked with Yona before some moments. But haven't seen Hak and Jea-ha."

"Hey Kija just go and find them. The food is going to be cold" Yoon ordered in "Mommy" manner.

Kija nodded in a obedient child's manner. When kija was about to go Jea-ha and Hak returned but Yona didn't. So kija went to search for her. He went to the Riverside where Hak had last seen her. But she wasn't there. Kija searched some other places too but couldn't find her.

Kija became tensed and informed everyone about absence of Yona.

 _In the oder side….._

"Is there any news about our kingdom?"

"Nope"

"Okay. Go relax for sometime."

"Yes King" the man went away ….

"So many days passed I've seen her" …

"Wishing to see her once more?"

"You… "

"yes King Su-woon.. I can make you see her once more"

"I'm not interested."

"okay fine. Then loose this opportunity."

"I don't care anymore"

"She is in danger! Now leave her alone and suffer all by yourself."

"She has her companions by her side. You don't need to get worried"

"what if she is alone?"

"She can't be alone. Hak would never leave her alone.."

"But if she is running away from them and left all alone.."

"That will never happen"

"okay you want to loose her once more. Now regret everything!"

Su-woon got up and his mind want to go to meet her but… finally he spoke..

"Wait Lilly.. where is she?"

A/N : Where is Yona? What happened to her?

Yone left us with so many questions. Now what is going to happen?

This chapter was short but I'll continue it.

After a long time I'm writing. Thanks for reading. Share your opinion and thoughts freely in reviews. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm extremely Sorry for this extreme late update. I was busy dealing with life's ups and downs and didn't get the courage and mental condition to write. Finally I'm back in writing though I'm still fighting with despair and dealing with some issues. I hope this time I can hold on to my courage for keep my writing ongoing. Thank you so much for your patience.

Enjoy.

Su-woon" Lily tell me what do you know?"

Lily"Your majesty do you think I'll tell you this easily?"

Su-woon"What do you want?"

Lily"Come with me."

Su-woon"I can't come with you without knowing anything. And besides I can't leave my Kingdom and its important work due to your stupid news."

Lily"okay then regret."

Su-woon smirked. "I'm not that much easy to blackmail."

He came closer to Lily. Lily was tensed at his sudden change of behavior.

"Tell me what do you know about Yona." Su-woon demanded.

"You've to come with me. Just for a little bit." Lily pleaded.

The room was total dark. There was no sign of light except a dim candle and a hole on the door. Her wrists hurt due to the tight rope on them. Her legs didn't move as they're tied too. She wanted to scream but failed as there was no chance she could do that.

The door slowly opened. A girl entered leaving some fruits and a pot of water she left.

" How can she eat if you let her tied like that?" Someone said when the girl was leaving the room.

"Oh! I remember! She is tied. Can't see that in this extreme darkness. Thanks for telling me." The girl smiled.

She knelt and untied the tied girl's hand and uncovered her mouth.

"Eat this. Or else you'll die of starvation." That girl smiled again.

" Who are you? And why did you captivate me here?" The other girl screamed.

"Don't scream. Your scream will make the situation worse. Got it?" She warned her with a mischievous smile.

"Now eat." Saying that the girl got up and handed the keys of that room to the boy standing outside. "Tie her and lock her up when she finishes her eating. I'm sending four guards to watch her until she eats. If she doesn't inform me I'll have to take further steps to make her eat." Saying this the dark brown haired girl left.

The captivated girl didn't eat. She was starting at the food hopelessly.

"Eat them or else you'll be punished." The boy said in a soft tone.

"I can't eat. Tell me please why do you people kidnapped me?" The girl requested to know.

"I don't know the exact reason. I just know there is something they can get by kidnapping you." The boy said softly.

"Lily where are we going?"

"To someplace very secret."

"What is the secret place in this jungle?"

" Your majesty please keep quiet and let me concentrate towards the path."

Lily and Su-woon were sitting on a royal horse heading towards the place Lily wanted them to go. Su-woon was sitting behind Lily.

"Lily what if you're trying to trap me?"

" Do you believe I can trap you?"

" Certainly not."

"Then rest assured."

"Jea-ha did you find her?" Yoon asked.

"No" Jea-ha replied with a defeated look on his face.

"Shin-ah,Kija,Zeno everyone returned empty handed." Yoon was very tensed.

"Let's hope Hak finds her." Jea-ha said

After sometimes Hak returned.

"There is no sign of Hime-sama. Did you find her?" Hak asked. He was breathing heavily.

Everyone nodded in no.

"Lily I don't think there is something is this deep jungle."

"There is."

" we're traveling for such a long time. Where are you make me going? What are your intentions?"

Due to a obstacle and imbalanced steps the horse fell on the ground with Lily and Su-woon. Lily was lying on the ground while Su-woon tried to get up. They had gotten bruises over their hands and legs. Su-woon made Lily sit and went to check the horse.

"He doesn't seem fine. We should return."

"No we can't. If we return we won't be able to save Yona anymore."

" What are you taking about?"

"Yona is in danger."

" What kind of danger?"

"She is bein..ggg ... ..."

"LILY!" Su-woon ran to Lily.

Lily was shot on her arm.

"Don'... tttt... w..ww...ooo..r..woorr...worryyyy a..abbb..." Lily tried to speak but the pain didn't let her speak.

" Shut up Lily. Keep quiet. I've to take you to a safe place..."

"Su...suuuu...su...woon... wa...wattch...yy...ouurrrr...behind." Lily screamed...

A/N: I know this is a short update. But after this I'll try to update regularly whether it's a short or a long update. Thank you.


End file.
